In the related art, there has been known a projector type vehicular lamp in which a light source unit is disposed in the rear of a projection lens.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-164735 discloses a configuration of the vehicular lamp that includes a first light source unit which is turned ON when a low-beam light distribution pattern is formed, and a second light source unit which is additionally turned ON when a high-beam light distribution pattern is formed.
In the vehicular lamp disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-164735, the first light source unit includes a first light source disposed at a position lying further the rearward than a rear focus of the projection lens, a first reflector disposed to cover the first light source from above and adapted to reflect light from the first light source toward the projection lens, and a shade disposed to allow a front end edge to pass through the rear focus and adapted to shield some portion of reflected light from the first reflector. The second light source unit includes a second light source disposed at a position lying further downward than the rear focus and a second reflector disposed to extend downward from a front end edge of the shade and adapted to reflect light from the second light source toward the projection lens.